Eh cambiado
by MaruHudson
Summary: Blaine y Kurt habían empezado como la mejor pareja, todo el tiempo se la pasaban riendo y amandose, . Así fue que Blaine logró convencer a Kurt de apenas 16 de mudarse con él a N.n embargo, con el tiempo, las dicuciones se hacían más recurrentespor los celos de Blaine. Así fue como llegó esa noche, esa noche en que todo se les salió de las manos. Klaine, Blaine violent!
1. El primer golpe

Blaine y Kurt habían empezado como la mejor pareja, todo el tiempo se la pasaban riendo y amandose, y siempre que alguna situación difícil se les presentaba, ellos la enfrentaban juntos, como pareja. Así fue que Blaine, de 20 años, logró convencer a Kurt de apenas 16 de mudarse con él a N.Y.

Esa fue una decición difícil para Kurt. Estaría dejando atrás a sus amigos, y a su hermano. Y al mismo tiempo, al abusivo de su padre y la frialdad de su madre. Pensando en lo último, Kurt finalmente aceptó. Todo marchaba bien, Kurt comenzó a asistir a una secundaria de Nueva York, mientras Blaine comenzaba su carrera en la universidad de NYADA.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo, las dicuciones se hacían más recurrentes, casi siempre empezaban por los celos de Blaine. Así fue como llegó esa noche, esa noche en que todo se les salió de las manos.

Kurt regresaba de la escuela, y al entrar se encontró con Blaine, quien lo miraba seriamente.

-¿Donde estabas? -Preguntó friamente, en tono amenazador, ese que lograba asustar tanto a Kurt.

-En la escuela... -Respondió en un susurro.

-La escuela terminó hace ya más de 50 minutos..

-Es que el tren se retrasó -Explicó el castaño, Y de hecho era verdad, era justo lo que había sucedido.

-¡Mientes! ¡Los trenes nunca se retrasan en New York! -Grito con rabia en su voz, acercandose amenazadoramente a Kurt, y tomandolo con fuerza de las muñecas.

-Lo juro, es la verdad -Decía Kurt, en este punto ya muy asustado.

-¡Dime la verdad Kurt, me estás engañando! ¿No es así?

-¿Que? No, lo juro, yo solo...

-¡Basta de mentiras! ¡A mi nadie me pone el cuerno! ¡Eres un maldito desagradecido! ¡Luego de que te eh mantenido aqui, en mi departamente, te mentengo, te doy de comer! ¿Y así me agradeces?

-No Blaine, estás mal... -Dijo el castaño.

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!-Explotó Blaine, arrojando un golpe al rostro del castaño, con tanta fuerza, y de forma tan inesperada, que logró tirarlo al piso -¡TÚ NO VUELVAS A OPINAR SOBRE MI! -Gritó nuevamente.

Kurt aún estaba en shok. Llevó su mano hasta su ceja, inconsientemente, sintiendo un ardor terrible, y un liquido tibio que comenzaba a bajar. Blaine no reaccionó sino hasta ese momento, cuando vio la sangre derramada de Kurt. Se arrodilló frente a él.

-Oh dios... Kurt, lo siento tanto, yo no... Dios, lo siento -Dijo tratando de tocar la herida, pero Kurt retrocedió asustado -Lo siento -Dijo, y comenzó a llorar. Kurt seguía prosesando lo ocurrido... ¡Blaine acababa de golpearle! No era posible, Blaine lo amaba. De seguro solo fue un mal impulso, y al ver su llanto, supo que estaba arrepentido, y que no sería capaz de hacerlo jamás otra vez.

-Por favor, perdoname, por favor... -Dijo Blaine, finalmente encontrandose con la mirada de Kurt -Kurty, oye, ¿Me perdonas? -Preguntó entre zollosos, a lo que el castaño solo pudo asentir, aún estaba algo mareado con lo ocurrido. Blaine se arrojó a sus brazos -Gracias, gracias. Juro que jamás, NUNCA JAMÁS volvere hacer algo como eso, te lo prometo...

... Vaya mentira...


	2. Viernes por la noche

Kurt se encontraba en el baño, frente al espejo, tratando en vano de cubrir sus moretones, los cuales se encontraban por todas partes. Luego de aplicar varias capas de maquillaje, al fin lo logro. Salio camino al comedor, donde se suponia debia estar Blaine, sintiendo esa ya tan comun sensacion de nerviosismos y miedo.

Ultimamente, Kurt no conocia mas que esos dos sentimientos. Nunca sabia cuando Blaine podria llegar a explotar, normalmente eran por cosas sin sentido, pero el moreno tenia esa obcesion de relacionar todo con que Kurt lo engañaba. Pero no era asi, Kurt ya no sabia como hacerselo entender. El humor de Blaine era muy cuidadoso, de repente, se enojaba con cualquier tonteria, habeces ni siquiera notaba la existencia del castaño, y otras en las que no se enojaba ante algo que Kurt hacia.

Por ejemplo, hace unos dias, Kurt se encontraba ordenando la casa, como siempre solia hacerlo. Encontro el ordenador de Blaine sobre la cama, y lo guardo en el cajon, donde siempre lo hacia. Pero esa vez, el moreno casi enloquece al no encontrar su computadora. Kurt sabia a que se debian esos cambios de humor: A que tan ebrio llegaba a casa. Encontro a Blaine en la sala, recogiendo sus llavez, y poniendose su chaqueta.

-¡Hey! Que bueno que ocultaste ese horrendo moreton, no me gusta como queda en tu hermoso rostro -Dijo Blaine, refiriendose al golpe que le habia dado como si nada. Kurt bajo la mirada, ¿Como podia Blaine quejarse de esas marcas, cuando el las causaba? Blaine noto eso, y se acerco a Kurt -Lo lamento por eso -Dijo, como si realmente no le importara.

-No, fue mi culpa... -Dijo Kurt.

-Si, lo fue -Respondio el moreno con una sonrisa.

El castaño no respondio. Sabia que si hablaba de mas, Blaine se enojaria, y aun se encontraba adolorido de la ultima vez. Era viernes, asi que Kurt sabia lo que sucederia. Blaine tomaria, probablemente se acostaria con alguien mas, y luego volveria y ambos terminarian teniendo sexo. Todos los viernes era lo mismo. Y Kurt ya no lo disfrutaba, dado que ya no hacian el amor como antes. Muy por el contrario, terminaba adolorido, mas de una vez Blaine a llegado a desgarrarlo -No me esperes temprano

-Ok... -Respondio sencillamente.

Blaine se acerco a el, lo tomo bruscamente y lo pego a sus labios. Se separo luego de unos cuantos segundos -Te amo. Eres mio, no lo olvides -Dijo el, y luego salio de la casa.

* * *

Eran pasadas las 2:30 cuando Kurt sintio la puerta del departamento abrirse. Blaine habia vuelto. Se dio cuenta que se habia quedado dormido, ni siquiera habia conseguido un cambio de ropa, sencillamente se habia desmayado sobre la cama. Rapidamente, y sin tiempo de acurrucarse bajo las sabanas, se hecho a lo largo, simulando estar dormido. Escucho los pasos de Blaine acercarse a la habitacion. Y seguido de eso, como alguien tocaba la puerta. El corazon casi se le sale por la boca. Estaba nervioso, y asustado.

-Kurt... -Dijo Blaine, abriendo la puerta. El castaño ya no escucho nada, por lo que supuso que Blaine se encontraba ahora bijilandolo. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, el ojiazul pudo sentir como su sinturon se desabrochaba, continuo a eso, su cremayera se habri y luego, el ruido de los pantalones de Blaine cayendo al suelo. Sintio como la cama se undia a sus espaldas, y como Blaine se trepaba sobre el. De repente, maldijo el haberse echado a la cama boca abajo. Sus manos se encontraban rodeando su cabeza, que estaba mirando hacia la derecha.

-Kurt... Vamos a coger ahora -Blaine mas pequeño trato de moverse, al sentir las palabras de su novio, pero era tarde, Blaine ya lo habia sugetado de las muñecas. Con su mano libre le desabrocho el pantalon, y se los arranco, junto con su ropa interior.

-No, Blaine... Por favor... -Rogo, pero Blaine no lo escuchaba. Siguio con lo suyo. Se acomodo, y entro en Kurt de una sola vez. el castaño no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor, mientras aferraba sus manos al respaldo de la cama. Blaine se quedo quieto por un momento, como solia hacerlo, pero no lo suficiente como para que el ojiazul se acostumbre del todo.

Comenzo a moverse, bruscamente, sin compacion de el castaño que estaba debajo de el. Cada vez era mas rapido, y con mas fuerza. El moreno, al ver como Kurt se sostenia del respaldo, le indico que siguiera haciendolo asi, y sujeto las caderas de Kurt, logrando llegar aun mas adentro.

Kurt ya no podia disfrutar lo que Blaine le hacia, ¿Donde se habia ido el Blaine tierno? El que solia peinar su cabello prolijamente con gel, el sobreprotector, el cursi, el inmaduro, el chico que lo obligaba a ver peliculas de disney todas las noches, y siempre que el se quedaba dormido, lo cargaba, lo llevaba hasta la habitacion, se acurrucaba junto a el y le daba las buenas noches.

¿Donde se fueron las chispas, las hermosas sensaciones que le causaba cada vez que hacian el amor? Finalmente, Blaine se canso y salio de Kurt. Se desplomo a su lado, y lo tomo por la sintura, tal vez con demaciada fuerza. Manteniendolo cerca, con miedo de que alguien se lo robara, o de que el castaño se fuera. Ese era uno de los temores del moreno, pero claro, no podia analizarlo mucho, antes de estr ebrio o enojado de nuevo. Habeces, el mismo comenzaba a preguntarse, ¿Que estaba sucediendo con el, porque actuaba asi? pero por alguna razon, no podia controlarse.

Kurt, por otra parte ya no sabia que hacer. Y como todas las noches, no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo mas podria soportar asi, antes de que Blaine terminara por asesi... Kurt ya no queria pensar en eso. Cerro los parpados, y trato de dormir, ignorando el terrible dolor que sentia.


End file.
